The life of a STAR WARS action figure
by Tshk
Summary: A story about the action figures of the characters we all know and love. A funny, adventure, mystery, and love story about the daughter of Luke skywalker, and her action figures. dedicated to my toys! : rated t for perhaps mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a star wars action figure**

Introduction:

_Now most of us star wars fans have been raised, of course, watching star wars as kids and waiting for the new movies to come out and all that jazz. But the most important thing about being a kid and being a HUGE fan of star wars, was collecting EVERY SINGLE action figure (3-inch, mind you) that you could lay your eyes on. Any time a new one came out, YOU NEEEEEEDED IT!_

_My older sister, my little brother and I had the biggest action figure collection than anyone we knew. And as kids, playing with action figures (or, as we called them, "star-wars-guys") was almost our whole LIFE! Of course, we had multiples of one toy, so each action figure, yes every single on, had a name._

_This story is in honor of all the fun we had, and all the torture we put our toys through. You might say the story line was sprung from Toy story, but it WASN'T! Because we had this going before that movie ever existed._

_Most happenings and situations of this story are according to us, and not to the accuracy of the books, or the movies. Please don't fret about accuracy._

_And now, in this story, you will see how one little toy (or toys) can change the course of greater history._

**Chapter 1: What it is to be Leia's Toy  
**

Leia was the daughter of the old and famous Luke Skywalker. Whatever the books say, they were wrong. He eventually married an elf princess and had three children. The oldest they named Anakin, after Luke's father, and then they had twins which they named Luke and Leia. Anakin was born with more force power than imaginable, but sadly, around the age of 10, he was in an accident and lost most of his mental capability… of being sane. He was still a very sweet boy, but he always needed his mother's care, being a disabled child, and later both he and his mother mysteriously disappeared. It was said they were murdered, but no on knows. It killed Luke, his brother inside, having his once older brother and roll model turn into… well… a retard, and so he became overly protective of his twin sister, Leia.

Luke Skywalker I started a large army base called "The Black Hole" and protected and made contracts with many planets. His army was said to be the most trained, and the most feared, and so, Luke Skywalker controlled much of the universe with his fleet. When his son, Luke, was old enough, he joined his father's army. But sadly, for Leia, her father mostly didn't allow females to join his army, and of course, as her father, he certainly didn't allow her. Leia was a beautiful, strong, and silly girl. She was almost good at everything, but never really had many friends growing up at school because she was considered… dare I say it…. Weird! For her protection, her father had her raised in Hiding on a planet called earth. She stayed with foster parents, who had no idea about her being from OUTER SPACE, so they raised her like they would any child. Leia was always upset about not being able to stay with her family, so the only thing, the ONLY thing that kept her sane and happy was going home every day after school and taking out her collection of action figures from her favorite movie, "STAR WARS".

…

There are many things we don't know, and one of them is that every time their owner, or any other living person leaves the room, their toys come to life! It's hard for so many toys to keep tract of each other, or of their surroundings, so each group of toys has a designated "leader".

Leia was probably the only person in nearly the entire universe who knew about her toys, (probably because she was and elf, _and_ her force powers), but in any case, her toys knew she knew as well, and she had a special friendship with them. That's why, at age 17, Leia still "plays" with her toys.

"Out you go!" Leia sang as she dumped out her bin of toys. Almost immediately, they all started running away from each other in different directions shouting things like, "freedom!", "Get me out of there!", or "Oh, finally you let us out!". She smiled and sat down as she watched them all separate into their groups and congregations. The two major groups were the Star wars toys, and the larger toys. The larger toys were made up of Lord of the Rings and the lone star Trek character, Checov, and, of course, the one ninja turtle named Donatello. Within the star wars action figures, there were many little groups.

Of course, the emperor toy, who thought he was the toy leader, reined in his corner with his two sons (the two Darth Vadors) and all of the storm troopers (from both old and new movies) who made up about 20, guarded them.

The "boys group" was all the "young men" toys. This included all of the six different Han Solos, all of the Luke Skywalkers, all of the Rebel scouts (in snow and jungle gear) and all of the Anakins. They mostly hung out together playing cards, joking around, or flirting with the girls.

The girl's group was made up of, of course, all the female action figures. Because girls are quite the minority in Star wars, there were only about 15 in the group. (Several Princess Leias, several Padmes, and every other girl you can think of.)

The "Darths" which were three darth Maul toys always leaned against the wall and watched the other toys in annoyance as they wished they were real darths. Their names were Darth Zaul, Count Midias, and Darth Dane (or nicknamed, Darth "Daze") Rem, the loner girl, who was a "Zam Wessel" toy with no arms always hung out with the darths, because she believed they were her only equals in intelligence. They were always annoyed with her, but over the years of her being a tag-along, they finally let her into their group.

There were several other small cliques, including the "creature group" where every action figure that wasn't human congregated. They were shunned, but they didn't care… The only Human that hung out with them was named Michael. He was an "Obi wan" toy in his black "training gear". He was labeled a "Creature" because he was convinced he was a zombie and walked around drooling all the time and freaking everyone out.

Last, but not least, was Ashley. He was the toy leader. (Yes, people, Ashley is a boy's name) Being a toy leader has a lot of power, but has a lot of responsibilities. Every toy leader can feel the pain of every toy in the group, and so they can know when a toy is in danger. He has the power of ordering the toys what to do. Every time he said the word, "Drop", every toy in the entire room would fall still on the ground like toys, and mostly just in time before someone came in the room. No toy has control to resist the word drop, and so Ashley had no enemies. On the other hand, every other toy had at least one enemy, rival or competitor. And in this story, you will find out just that.

You may wonder where all the toys come from! Well, for many people, when they are in a situation where they… supposedly die, the "Toy fairy" can chose to save them and turn them into a toy. And there, they have to live as toys for either a certain amount of time, or live the rest of their lives as part time toys. Some toys were just born toys, but some special ones were fortunate people who happened to get saved by the toy fairy.

"It's time for me to go to bed." Leia yawned and hopped on her bed. "But you guys have fun… Just please stay off the bed, you aren't comfortable to sleep on." She giggled to herself and then crawled inside her bed to sleep.

"Leia," Ashley jumped up on the bed and ran over to her. "We have another lost toy… I think he went under the bed."

"Well," she yawned. "I'll find him in the morning, ok? You just keep an eye on these guys."

"Ok." He groaned and painfully rubbed his neck then shouted off the top of the bed, "Darth Zaul! Will you please stop beating up Rem?"

"She likes it and you know it!" Jacob, an "Obi Wan" toy, shouted back.

"Well I don't!" Ashley shouted back then slid down the covers onto the floor. He looked around then froze as he heard footsteps approaching. "DROP!" he shouted, and the whole room fell silent with still toys. Leia's door opened and her foster mother stepped in quietly.

"Leia, honey, you need to pick up your toys before you go to bed, alright?" she sighed looking at the sleeping girl in her bed. "Ohh, you should know you are too young for toys." She shook her head, turned out the light, and shut the door.

….

Well, that's all for now, please R&R!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars, but I own all of the characters of the toys, DO NOT STEAL THEM, and I own all the characters except the original STAR WARS characters. Thank you 

**Remember:** all of this is in accordance to ME, not the books, or anything else, ME!

…

"Alright everyone!" Ashley tried to shout over all the ruckus of toys. "Please be quiet!"

He was getting no response because all of the toys were paying attention to their own things. "Guys…" he tried to raise his voice louder. "If you don't shut up, I am going to say…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the room was filled with silence and all of the toys stared at Ashley expectantly. Yes, Ashley's one word of power was "drop", and when he said it… everyone literally dropped. Of course, everyone hated it when he said it for no reason, so they mostly listened whenever he threatened them.

"Ok, guys." He folded his hands. "Real-time is about to end, but I just wanted to ask if any of you have seen Simon. I think he's lost… and I want to find him before real-time ends."

Now, "real-time" is a part of the toys' day! For about half a day, or so, every toy (of course, only when their owner is gone) will become un-plastic and have some time to stretch out. Life's a lot easier for them this way, you see.

"What do you mean, Simon's missing?" Terisa, a Padme toy, spoke up. She was dressed in Padme's arena outfit from the second movie and her shirt was torn at the stomach. (That's what her toy looks like, at least)

"I mean what I mean." Ashley crossed his arms. "Have you seen him?"

"No." she frowned. "And I don't want to."

Ashley ignored her issues with Simon and continued. "Well, everyone keep an eye out for him and let me know when you see him." He then jumped off the footstool he was standing on onto the ground.

"Ashley, you seem really stressed today." Amanda, another Padme toy came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. She was the younger Padme toy with her tatooine suit on. Ashley blushed a little at her touch, as he had had feelings for her for quite some time. She knew it too.

"Well, I am." He angrily sat down on a sock. She sat down with him, looking concerned, as always. "So many toys have gone missing under the bed, and more and more fights happen, or toys get attacked by the bionicles under the bed… I can barely handle it! And the emperor doesn't make it much better, he is always trying to kidnap the other and…"

"Ashley, calm down." Amanda laughed and rubbed his back. "I think you need to rest!"

"I can't just do that, Amanda! I'm the leader, I have to keep track of them all and take care of them, and not only that, but I just happened to feel pain every time another toy feels pain… Amanda… Why did the toy fairy pick me to be the leader? I am so bad at it!"

"Ashley…" Amanda looked at him straight in the eyes. "She picked you cause you made a great leader. She saw that you are kind, and caring, and responsible, and you don't just think about yourself all the time."

"Heh." He rolled his eyes. "You act like she told you this herself."

She smiled and then continued. "I can't see anyone else in this room being a leader. Not a single one of them."

"Look, I am sorry to bust this little love circle, but we got a problem." Rem, the Zam Wessel toy with no arms popped up in front of them with her hands on her hips.

Ashley and Amanda, both a little startled, looked up at Rem who stood commandingly over them.

"Are you the one that's giving me the pain in my side?" Ashley rubbed his rib cage.

"Probably…" she shrugged. "But pain doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me!" Ashley stood, a little annoyed. "Now what is your problem?"

"That!" she pointed (because she actually has arms during real time) over to the "creature" area where all the inhuman toys hung out. There was a gathering of toys around it.

"That's odd." Ashley Amanda, and Rem all started walking. "They all normally avoid the creatures.

"Normally." Rem interjected. "But something happened."

"What?" Ashley nearly lost patience.

"It's Michael."

"The zombie?" Amanda asked.

"That's right. Michael the zombie… or so we thought." Rem gave them a mysterious look then ran up ahead to see what was happening.

Ashley pushed his way through to the middle of the circle of toys and there laid Michael as if he were dead. At first he thought it must have been one of Michael's "dead-days" where he pretended to be dead for long periods of time, but something was different. Michael's tongue wasn't sticking out, nor was he trying to hold a disgusting-looking face… he just looked… normal! Or at least, what a normal person looks like when they are unconscious. Dr. Simons, who was a Qui Gon Gin toy in black training gear, was running tests frantically on him, and it seemed evident that something was wrong!

"Dr. Simons, what happened?" Ashley knelt beside the dead-looking Michael.

"No one knows!" sweat was pouring down his face, and his hands were shaking.

"It'll be ok…" Ashley put his hand on Dr. Simon's shoulder. "Michael will make it."

"But I don't know what's going on!" the Doctor dropped his hands, feeling helpless. "It's like he fell into a coma!"

And he was right. Michael the zombie fell into a coma. No one knew why, or how… but Michael was taken to the small place that Leia had made for Dr. Simons as a "clinic". Dr. Simons did the best he could to help him, but there was only so much he could do. He then spent the rest of the day either pacing around the doctor's room, or sitting by Michael's side, waiting for something to happen.

"Why is doctor Simmons so whack about Michael?" Rem leaned against the wall in between Darth Zaul and Count Midias, the two more serious of the three Darth Maul toys.

"Isn't it obvious?" Count Midias answered reluctantly without even looking at her. Rem had finally, over the years, gotten on the good side of the Darths, and they all actually admired her in a certain way, but being the darths, they still treated her as if she was a pest. "Dr. Simmons is Michael's father."

"What?" Rem popped up and stared at count Midias nose-to-nose.

"Stop it." He punched her out of annoyance.

"Hey!" Ashley shouted from across the room. "Would you please cut that out?"

"You heard him." Rem nudged the darth who growled menacingly. "…Sorry."

"Yes." He said at length. "Dr. Simmons is Michael's father… he never really wanted to admit it though."

"No kidding." Rem leaned back against the wall. "Michael's a creep!"

"Well, he is at present." He cleared his throat. "But I don't think he has always been the zombie… and I don't think he ever had a mental problem in the first place."

"Middy, don't you think that's a little bit of a stretch?"

"No, and don't call me that." he threatened her with a glare. "I can tell… and he does have a conscious mind behind that thing everyone calls a Zombie. I can see his reactions to things he doesn't expect."

"Midias, we all have known Michael since he got here that once Christmas in Oklahoma! He's a…"

Count Midias didn't feel like repeating himself, so he left, and Darth Zaul (who doesn't talk much) followed him.

"Sheesh." Rem rolled her eyes and then walked off.

…

"Jacob?" Rem seated herself next to the Obi wan toy who was staring fearfully at the wall. "JACOB?"

"Huh?" he jumped in surprise. "Oh, H- hi-- R… Rem…"

"Jacob…" she sighed and dropped her face in her hand. "You really need to get over this stuttering problem…"

"I…" he looked down and never finished his sentence.

"Well. I hope that one day someone will help you, but I don't want to right now." She stood up and started walking off, then paused and turned around again. "Hey Jacob, what do you think about Michael?"

"Well… h—he.."

"Do you think he's really a Zombie? I mean what if he was faking it the whole time?"

"Uh… I—…"

"Yeah, I think so too. See ya around!" she tramped off.

"Yeah… bye…"

…

"Sheesh… Jacob needs to get over that annoying stuttering problem, and that annoying fear of bananas…" Rem muttered to herself as she approached the "Toy Hospital". Dr. Simmons was sitting just outside the front of it with his chin burring in his hands, and his face deep in thought. "Helloooo?" Rem waved her hands in front of him.

"Oh what now?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Uh, no you're not." She crossed her arms. "You're sitting there like a pumpkin. Now get up and go take care of something else while I watch Michael."

"You?" he stood up in surprise. "Since when did Rem ever care about anyone besides herself, especially Michael whom you always thought was so annoying?" his face turned red.

"Look." She held up her finger. "You're just stressed up cause you're worried about your boy, and the truth is, you can't handle it. So go somewhere else and I'll watch the kid till you've cooled off."

Dr. Simmons was surprised that she knew about him being his father, but figuring she was right, and being a little confused, he trudged off to go find somewhere quiet to sit. Rem chuckled a bit then walked inside the Hospital shelter to find Michael sleeping like a baby on a bed. (or more like… a sock) She was a bit taken back by how… well… normal he looked! He looked sort of sad, lying there unconscious, and she began to wonder… what his story really was! She seated herself by his side and sat there staring at him for some time. _I remember… Leia got Michael and Dr. Simmons on the same Christmas… that explains why they're family. I wonder how they came to be toys… and…_

"Michael…" she started to speak her mind out loud to him. "Why are you always pretending to be Zombie? Why are you hiding who you are? I mean… if you really have been faking… why so long? Is there some identity you need to hide? Is it about your Dad? You know… if you really need… well… a real conversation to take on with someone… you could always come hang with us Darths… cause I think Count Midias knows you aren't a Zombie too and… oh I don't know…" Rem finally caught herself talking so some dead-ish person.

Though, after sitting there silently, Rem found herself talking aloud again. "I know what you mean though." She said at length. "Most of the time… in fact… heh… I hide myself all the time. I guess it's hard… showing your real self to the world… always being afraid that they wont accept… well… who I really am…" she looked down at Michael again, who seemed o almost stir… but he didn't.

"Oh, who am I fooling?" she huffed to herself and turned her back to face Michael. "I sound like an idiot."

"No kidding."

She was startled to look up at the face of Count Midias after she had turned around. "Yaaagh!! Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" she hid her face in her hands, trying not to show her blush.

"Sorry." He sarcastically remarked then seated himself beside her.

"Wow." She looked up and stared at him. "I don't think I have ever seen you sit before!"

"Don't be ridiculous." He leaned against the wall next to the bed, the same wall Rem was leaning against when he came it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping he wasn't there… for the whole "conversation" she had had with Michael.

"I could ask you the same question, oh 'one who doesn't want to know the world who she really is'." He turned his head and looked at her. (which was actually quite strange.)

Rem couldn't tell whether he was teasing her or not so she turned her head away.

"Oh what do you care?"

Midias sighed. "I don't."

Rem turned her head back to look at him and saw that there was almost a hint of a smile in his eye. "I don't think I have ever had anything as close to a meaningful conversation with you before as this."

Count Midias "hmmm"-ed, but said nothing.

" 'Hmmm'? Well, I think it's weird."

They were both silent for a long time, and for Rem it was a bit awkward, then finally she said,

"Well, why do you think Michael is hiding it? I wonder if he is actually kind of a cool guy… Maybe when he gets better…"

"I have no idea." Count Midias interrupted. "I find it very strange…" he was silent for a moment, then continued, "Perhaps it's your idea of not wanting the world to know who you really are…" he turned to look at her and gave her a strangely mysterious face. Rem felt transparent.

"Look, I…" she started to say.

"Chill." He stood to leave. "You're not the only one." He then left the room without even giving her another glance. Rem sat there for a long time pondering (pear pondering!) the conversation she had just had with the darth. It was so odd for him to… well… open up like that!

…

"Well, Ashley? Everything in order?" Leia sat on the floor with her legs crossed, and Ashley was standing on her hand.

"I guess." He sighed and looked around the room. It was all dark and clean. "Most all of the toys are in the bin sleeping."

"Who isn't?"

"Well, obviously, the lost toys aren't…" he sort of depressed look shown on his face. "And Rem is asleep on the floor of the toy hospital where Michael is."

"That's odd." Leia laughed.

"And…" Ashley looked over at the toy bin where Amanda was sitting on top of it, still awake. "I guess Manda isn't asleep yet."

"Well, you two hurry along to bed… I am going to turn out the light." Leia set him down onto the carpet gently. "Oh!" she leaned in to whisper. "And you'll never guess what I'm going to do!" the sneakiest look of all time crept onto her face.

"Oh no… Leia…" Ashley sighed.

"I have found a way to get into my father's armed force without him knowing about it! I am beyond skilled, and a high-ranking place has just opened up! I have a contact who will help me in, and I'll be able to go on select missions for my father, and he wont even know its me!"

"Leia…" Ashley continuously rubbed his forehead.

"Ashley, this is what I have wanted my whole life… and I am going to do it!"

She then excitedly hopped into her bed and turned off her night-light. Ashley tried his best to find his way back to the toy bin in the dark, and was help up onto it by Amanda.

Then, All the toys… and Leia… went to sleep.

…

Thanks.


End file.
